This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. Primary support for the subproject and the subproject's principal investigator may have been provided by other sources, including other NIH sources. The Total Cost listed for the subproject likely represents the estimated amount of Center infrastructure utilized by the subproject, not direct funding provided by the NCRR grant to the subproject or subproject staff. Functional magnetic resonance imaging (fMRI) is widely used in a variety of disciplines for evaluation and localization of neurological activity in the human brain. The majority of applications produce functional brain images post hoc, which can then be analyzed at the subject level, or propagated to group comparisons between subject populations. Recent improvements in scanner performance, RF coil sensitivity and image reconstruction speed have enabled the application of fMRI to real-time applications, in which neuronal activity can be self-modulated using bio-feedback approaches. Initial applications of real-time fMRI (rtfMRI) have used image based approaches, with a pre-selected region-of-interest (ROI) used to generate the feedback signal. We have demonstrated the use of single-voxel spectroscopy (SVS) to produce rtfMRI based biofeedback from the spectroscopic water signal within a similar ROI.